


Nippon no Drag Race

by Anri_Kohaku, quicksilverys



Series: Haikyuu!! Drag Race AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drag Queens, M/M, Юмор, драг куин ау, крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverys/pseuds/quicksilverys
Summary: Дайчи решает посмотреть японскую версию дрэг-рэйса — шоу, в котором дрэг-квин соревнуются за звание лучшей.





	Nippon no Drag Race

**Author's Note:**

> Дрэг-квин — артист мужского пола, который преображается в женщину с целью развлечения, создания перформанса, выступления против гендерных шаблонов. Как правило у дрэг-квин есть полноценный сценический образ, включая псевдоним, однако это не обязательно значит отождествление себя с женщиной в повседневной жизни.

_Дрэг — это вещь,_  
которую не стоит воспринимать слишком серьезно.  
Как и этот текст команды sugarlove.  
РуПол Андре Чарльз, «Сборник фейковых цитат» 

Включая телевизор, Дайчи испытывает лёгкое волнение. Он ждал премьеры с того момента, как увидел анонс, и вот наконец-то выходит первый эпизод японского дрэг-рэйса. Судя по всему, шоу будет аналогом известного во всём мире «RuPaul’s Drag Race», где дрэг-квин демонстрируют свои таланты и выполняют различные задания, чтобы в конце концов среди них осталась лучшая. Дайчи американскую версию не смотрел, только наслышан в общих чертах, да и вообще о дрэге знает мало, так что пока даже не представляет — будет ли это странно, будет нелепо?

Любопытство и предвкушение не оставляли его в покое последние несколько дней, а сегодня он едва дождался позднего вечера, чтобы расположиться перед телевизором в своей маленькой квартирке.

Ненавязчивая мелодия заставки перетекает в фоновую тему, и на экране появляется комната, похожая на просторную швейную мастерскую: всюду манекены, ткани, шкафы, забитые какой-то мелочью. Спустя считанные секунды внутрь заходит первая девушка. Дайчи на самом деле не может заставить свой мозг осознать, что это парень: платье в пол струится по изящной фигуре, переливается сине-зелёными чешуйками при каждом шаге, накидка из искуственного меха сползает с одного плеча, приоткрывая бледную кожу. С такой спутницей было бы за честь появиться на каком-нибудь светском приеме. Только голос за кадром рушит иллюзию, он-то совсем не женский.

«Меня зовут Сугу-Химэ, я из Токио. Мой образ — это изысканность, роскошь и сияние. Вы не сможете оторвать от меня глаз».

Поправив зачёсанные на одну сторону волосы, она осматривает комнату.

— Похоже, я первая? Ну что же, я пришла сюда именно для того, чтобы быть первой. — Она обворожительно улыбается, глядя в самую душу Дайчи, и неспешно разворачивается, чтобы выбрать себе место за столом.

Камера тут же возвращается к центру и новая участница уже врывается широким шагом. Дайчи давится воздухом и собственной слюной, когда видит эти ноги.

— Смело… — бормочет он себе под нос, ещё не разобравшись, чем именно так ошарашен — неожиданно откровенной одеждой или тем, как восхитительно это выглядит.

Изображение ползёт с самого низа вверх: туфли на высоких шпильках, точёные икры, лёгкий изгиб бёдер. На ней только сплошной купальник и халат из воздушной прозрачной ткани, хотя Дайчи уверен, что у обоих предметов одежды есть какие-то специальные правильные названия. Суть от этого не меняется: Дайчи прекрасно видит каждую линию тела, может хоть рёбра пересчитать. А вот между ног всё так гладко, что глазам сложно поверить. Дайчи не знает, что это за магия, но на всякий случай сочувствует.

Девушка разворачивается, как на подиуме, копна пышных чёрных волос взлетает и снова опадает ей на плечи в лёгком беспорядке. Она застывает на полпути к свободному стулу.

— Моя девочка, Лола, привет. — Сугу-Химэ улыбается, но что-то в её голосе заставляет чувствовать напряжение.

— Можешь не притворяться, — почти огрызается Лола, мрачнея. — Ты так рада меня видеть, что позеленела вся.

— Это называется макияж. — Сугу-Химэ прикрывает глаза, давая полюбоваться изумрудными тенями. — Хотя тебе-то откуда знать. Всё так же одеваешься в магазине белья на углу своего дома и думаешь, что делаешь дрэг?

Их обмен любезностями прерывается бэкстейджевым интервью. Парень со взъерошенными чёрными волосами и такими же чёрными кругами под глазами обречённо смотрит в камеру. Потом медленно прячет лицо в ладони. Дайчи только по надписи в углу экрана понимает, что это и есть Лола, и отчетливо слышит, как в его голове рвутся шаблоны.

— Не могу поверить, что она здесь, — стонет парень-Лола. — Эта сучка преследует меня на всех конкурсах. Я проклят. Я как-то провинился в прошлой жизни. И теперь они хотят, чтобы я сидел с ней в одной комнате? Наедине?

Кадр меняется, чтобы Сугу-Химэ тоже поделилась своим мнением о ситуации. Без дрэга она выглядит внезапно похожей на саму себя — будто брат и сестра близнецы. У неё даже волосы точно так же как парик зачесаны на одну сторону, только короткие.

— Лола будет рассказывать, что я вселенское зло. — Сугу-Химэ пожимает плечами и добавляет шёпотом: — Иногда я думаю, что у неё в меня краш, иначе не знаю, что это за одержимость.

Дайчи пока не понимает, но чувствует, что у этих двоих какая-то долгая история вражды. Слова Сугу-Химэ заставляют предварительно принять ее сторону, однако Лола необъяснимо вызывает куда больше симпатии. Продюсеры, наверняка, ещё не раз на этом сыграют. Лишь бы без драк и выдёргивания париков обошлось.

В кадре снова мастерская, и уже новая участница заходит внутрь.

Голос на фоне сообщает, что это Хотару — в короткой бэкстейджевой вставке паренёк с выкрашенными в блонд волосами сдержанно отчитывается («префектура Мияги, профессиональная модель, дрэгом занимаюсь в свободное время в качестве хобби»), и тянется поправить очки, будто хочет спрятаться и за ними, и за своей рукой.

Появление Хотару не такое эффектное как предыдущее, она будто и не пытается произвести особого впечатления, просто отмеряет нужное расстояние, останавливается на точке, которую, должно быть, указал режиссёр, и сразу же направляется к другим девушкам. Выглядит она младше, а может это только иллюзия образа: на ней ботинки с толстой подошвой, плотные черные чулки, джинсовые шорты с завышенной талией и безразмерный свитер голубого цвета. Яркий макияж вызывает ассоциацию с дерзким подростком. Пшеничные вьющиеся волосы (то есть парик, конечно, только помнить об этом так же нелегко, как и о том, что каждая из этих очаровательных девушек на самом деле парень) собраны в высокий хвост, и лишь несколько прядок выбиваются на виске — вряд ли случайно, вся эта небрежность кажется хорошо просчитанной.

— Приветики! — Лола не скрывает, как рада переключиться на кого-то новенького. Она протягивает руку, но Хотару в ответ только кланяется.

Появление следующей девушки, на контрасте, похоже на ураган.

— А вот и я! — заявляет она с самого порога, упирая руки в затянутую корсетом талию, качает бёдрами, и многослойная юбка игриво подпрыгивает. — Bo the Drag Queen is in da motherfucking house!

Подойти к столу она не успевает, потому что Лола вскакивает и бросается к ней первой.

— Бо-о-о! — вопит она, и звук получается глухим, потому что микрофон уже зажат где-то между их телами. Или точнее, между искусственными накладками на грудь. — Как офигенно, что ты тоже здесь!

— Систер! Где ты, там и я, — подхватывает Бо, ещё до того, как Лола заканчивает фразу. Вдвоем они умудряются создать впечатление огромной суматохи.

— Вы виделись сегодня утром, — доносится комментарий Сугу-Химэ.

— Уединитесь, — бросает Хотару.

Лола показывает язык, обернувшись через плечо, разрывает объятия и торопливо поправляет прическу Бо, укладывая каждую прядку остриженного как под линейку каре на место. Камера на несколько мгновений застывает на улыбающемся лице: Бо не похожа на обычную девушку, она похожа на рисунок девушки, яркий и выразительный, да и фигура, и костюм — всё немножко слишком и в то же время в самую точку. Дайчи читал, что дрэг-квин бывают разными, в зависимости от их стиля или основного занятия, но сейчас всё равно удивлен тому, насколько каждая из них уникальна.

Без дрэга Бо оказывается такой же впечатляющей. Все дело в её мимике и светящихся глазах. И, наверное, в выкрашенных до бела бровях.

— Я комедийная королева, — рассказывает Бо в интервью. — Это основное призвание, но на самом деле я могу всё: я художник-визажист, дизайнер, танцор. Я могу дать всё, что от меня нужно... М, только не петь. И с шитьём не очень. И гламурные луки тоже не совсем моё. О, чёрт, мне ещё многому нужно научиться, я и не задумывался!

Тем временем в мастерской Бо тычет пальцем в Сугу-Химэ и говорит:

— Тебя — сокрушим. А тебя… — она указывает на Хотару, — тебя я не знаю. Ты не из Токио?

Хотару закатывает глаза, даже не пытаясь этого скрыть.

— Вы не поверите, но за пределами Токио тоже есть жизнь.

— Расскажи мне об этом, — смеется Бо, хлопая её по плечу.

Дайчи на секунду представляет, как бы он чувствовал себя, если бы в его личное пространство так легко вторгался незнакомец, и с удивлением признаёт — если это Бо, он бы не возражал.

— Вечеринка уже началась? — голос заставляет обратить внимание на вновь вошедшую.

— О, девочка, эти стрелки заточены убивать! — выкрикивает ей кто-то вместо приветствия.

Следом за участницей на добрых полтора метра тянется шлейф, покрытый узорами. Она останавливается, проводит рукой по тонкой талии, буквально заставляя следить взглядом, рассматривать её во всех деталях, на которые она только укажет. В конце она как бы невзначай поправляет усыпанную камнями корону — дерзкое заявление на проекте, где всем за корону бороться только предстоит.

— Приветули! — В интервью парень машет руками и улыбается. Такой сладкий и красивый, что аж гадко. — Я Амикава Химико. Раньше жила в Сэндае, потом в Киото, неделю назад переехала в Токио. Я занимаюсь дрэгом уже давно… Не хочу хвастаться, но у меня много наград с разных конкурсов. И-и-и я пришла ещё за одной. Меня уже называют королевой, так что теперь пора стать Великой Королевой. Или какой титул здесь дают?..

Амикава присоединяется к другим девушкам, и в мастерской становится по-настоящему шумно. Вот, что бывает, когда в одном помещении собирается столько ярких личностей — экстравертный ад. Они разглядывают друг друга и отпускают комплименты об укладке или фигуре.

— Амикава — это как та порно-актриса? — вырывается из общего гомона вопрос от Бо.

Дайчи фыркает, как какой-то школьник. Амикава ни растерянной, ни обиженной не кажется. Она говорит:

— Да, именно. А Химико это как правительница. Знаешь, сразу можно оценить, с кем имеешь дело, — в зависимости от того, какая часть моего имени кажется человеку знакомой. — В ответ на это раздается хоровое «о-о-о», и Лола сочувственно треплет Бо по плечу. — А твоё имя? Бо зэ Дрэг Квин, это как Боб зэ Дрэг Квин из американской версии?

— Точно! — Бо не успевает оскорбиться, как снова оживляется. — Я думаю, мы с ней похожи. Она меня очень вдохновляет.

— На что? Быть шумной и надоедливой? — подаёт голос Хотару, которая до этого в основном молчала.

Да им здесь всем палец в рот не клади. Удивительно, как при этом атмосфера остаётся довольно дружеской. Дайчи весело наблюдать, хотя оказаться там он, наверное, не хотел бы.

Или хотел бы. Если уж быть честным с собой — это, чёрт возьми, компания невероятных красавцев! Дайчи бы душу продал, чтобы оказаться в их окружении.

Из фантазий его выдергивает мелодия звонка. От неожиданности сердце проваливается куда-то вниз и все мысли разом вылетают из головы. Дайчи встряхивается и принимает вызов.

— Прости, что так поздно! — слышится в трубке.

Напарник по университетскому заданию, которое сдавать уже завтра, долго оправдывается, почему закончил свою часть только к ночи, объясняет, чего еще не хватает и какие остались вопросы. Дайчи пытается ничего не упустить в его словах, а краем глаза продолжает следить за экраном, где уже показывают новую участницу в коктейльном платье и с замысловатой высокой прической. К сожалению, что говорит парень в интервью, остается тайной — звук пришлось выключить, можно только прочитать подпись: «Мио Харуко», а потом Дайчи и вовсе отвлекается, чтобы отыскать в ящике стола конспекты и кое-что уточнить по просьбе напарника. Когда он снова смотрит на экран, там всё тот же парень. Вроде бы. Только футболка другого цвета. И волосы темнее. Дайчи успевает заподозрить свой телевизор в сбоях с цветопередачей, как замечает, что и надпись в углу отличается: «Мио Хинако». В остальном парни выглядят точной копией друг друга, вот только сложно поверить, что они близнецы, когда их вместе показывают в мастерской — Дайчи их даже просто сестрами не назвал бы, настолько они разные в образах девушек.

— Ты слушаешь? — с беспокойством одёргивает одногруппник, когда Дайчи поддакивает слишком невпопад.

Он трясёт головой, заставляя себя собраться, на первый план выходят чертежи и цифры, а на экране все сливается в бессмысленное мельтешение красок. Закончив долгий разговор, Дайчи вздыхает, осознавая, что сон откладывается на неопределённый срок: ещё слишком многое нужно доделывать. Но что бы там ни было — сперва дрэг-рэйс.

Когда он возвращается к просмотру, остаётся последняя участница. Она заходит в мастерскую без всяких громких фраз, просто появляется вдруг, и у Дайчи сердце больно ударяется о рёбра. Он впервые в жизни настолько серьёзно очарован кем-то, кто выглядит совсем как девушка, да ещё и настолько стремительно, с первого взгляда. Её платье навевает мысли о Мерилин Монро, простое и изящное, едва прикрывающее колени и легко взлетающее выше, когда девушка оборачивается вокруг себя. Контрастный пояс подчеркивает талию, вся её фигура — мягкие, плавные линии, так и хочется прикоснуться, например поправить кокетливо сползшую бретельку платья, заодно огладив плечо. Серебристые волосы закручены барашками, и из этого пышного вихря вниз вырываются две жемчужные сережки. Лицо у неё почти белое, только губы блестят нежным розовым оттенком и будто углём нарисованы глаза. И ещё родинка. Возможно, она не настоящая, но сделана в самом удачном месте, цепляет внимание мгновенно.

Эта девушка, выглядит как героиня чёрно-белого кино, как зефир, сахар, мечта и светлое будущее. Глядя на неё, Дайчи думает, что забыл что-то очень важное. Как дышать, например. Но может быть что-то ещё.

Он понимает, что именно, когда вместо девушки в интервью показывают парня.

— Меня зовут Шуга, — говорит парень.

— Тебя зовут Сугавара! — кричит Дайчи, вскочив с футона, и тут же зажимает рот рукой; из-за стены стучат недовольные соседи.

— Мне двадцать четыре года, я начал заниматься дрэгом после окончания старшей школы, — продолжает Сугавара как ни в чем не бывало. — Шуга очень нежная и скромная, но у неё есть и другие неожиданные стороны.

Дайчи почти не слушает, у него сердце колотится так, что оглохнуть можно. В голове не укладывается, что Сугавара Коуши, тот самый Сугавара Коуши, с которым они учились в одной школе, каждый день пересекались в коридорах, толкались локтями в столовой, болтали иногда на крыше, теперь сидит здесь и рассказывает, какая он нежная и скромная дрэг-квин! Вот этот самый Сугавара, который ходил в музыкальный клуб, потому что «там много симпатичных девочек», который иногда появлялся с ссадинами и синяками на локтях, который первая мимолетная и абсолютно безнадежная влюбленность, самый нормальный из всех нормальных парней. Проще поверить в существование Хогвартса, чем в то, что это один и тот же человек. За время их знакомства Дайчи представлял себе Сугу в самых разных образах, — стыдно вспомнить, — но никак не в платьях и с блестящими карамельными губами. 

Хотя, если отбросить панику, вот этот Суга из интервью — совсем как раньше. В нём почти ничего не изменилось: знакомые карие глаза искрятся хитрецой, волосы неряшливо растрепаны, потому что привычка задумчиво ерошить их рукой, наверное, никуда не делась. В манере речи пару раз проскальзывает что-то непривычное, наигранное, но в остальном он говорит о себе тем же голосом, каким когда-то на выпускном рассказывал, что собирается поступать на психологический факультет. От его преображения становится и дурно, и хорошо. Невероятно, сколько всего в Суге скрывалось, сколького Дайчи не знал, сколько ещё остается неизвестным.

— Шуга, — стонет Дайчи, закрыв лицо ладонью. Легче не становится.

Они не были слишком близки, знали друг друга не лучше, чем просто ученики из параллельных классов. Основные события, страдания, вздыхания Дайчи переживал наедине с собой, возможно слегка преувеличивая, как свойственно подростку. Он то пытался сблизиться, то намеренно держался подальше, переваривая свои чувства. И вот сейчас они жглись чем-то совершенно новым, навалились со свежими силами и плевать хотели, что он больше не подросток.

В голове успел промелькнуть вопрос, а ответит ли популярная дрэг-квин, если ей напишет старый знакомый. Почему-то Дайчи не сомневался, что Шуга популярна, даже несмотря на то, что вышел только первый эпизод. А может быть, торопиться и не стоит, раз уж есть возможность получше узнать, каким Сугавара стал. Они совсем не контактировали после школы, Дайчи только и слышал, что Сугавара, как и он, поступил в университет в Сэндае, но город большой, так что за всё время они ни разу не столкнулись.

Блок рекламы дает возможность немного перевести дыхание. Дайчи глупо смотрит в потолок и слушает собственный пульс, который будто и не собирается замедляться, и так до самой отбивки после рекламы.

Шоу, очевидно, переходит к следующему этапу: все участницы собрались в центре, и в мастерской появляется ведущая и главный судья — Кио Джин. О ней Дайчи знал давно, даже при своей неосведомленности о мире дрэга и шоубизнеса в целом. Кио Джин уже много лет остается популярной как в Японии, так и во всём мире, благодаря её песням, фильмам и общему экстравагантному имиджу. Масс-медиа давали ей много прозвищ: «маленький гигант» — за созвучное имя, маленький рост и невероятно высокие каблуки, «карасу тэнгу» — за любовь к искусственным крыльям и готичным образам, «живая легенда дрэга» — потому что никто ни единого раза не видел её обыкновенную повседневную мужскую версию. Поговаривают, что она в самом деле женщина, или что она в дрэге даже спит.

Этот раз, конечно, не исключение — она без крыльев, но в платье, шагает в своих сапожках на платформах и шпильках уверенно, совсем не глядя под ноги. Приблизившись к остальным, она оказывается даже выше некоторых.

— Здравствуйте мои королевы.

Девушки встречают её восторженным и совершенно неразборчивым визгом.

Когда все успокаиваются и выстраиваются перед Кио Джин в линеечку, как первоклассники перед учителем, она говорит:

— Рада приветствовать вас на моём шоу. Я вижу, вы все готовились и пришли в своих лучших нарядах. Это прекрасно, — она улыбается, и у Дайчи по спине бежит холодок. — Я не стала менять традицию, и первый мини-челлендж — это фотосессия. Однако, вам придется создать для неё новые образы. У вас есть пятнадцать минут, ваша фантазия и классические кимоно, любезно предоставленные нашим партнером, швейным домом Укая. Возьмите их и превратите в дрэг. Всё понятно?

Девушки выглядят обеспокоенными, по выражениям их лиц можно разглядеть моментально запустившиеся процессы творческого поиска, но они согласно кивают. Будто есть другие варианты.

— А почему вы тогда стоите? — Кио Джин дергает бровью. — Время уже две минуты как пошло!

И девушки снимаются со своих мест, чтобы успеть отхватить лучшее кимоно с вешалок в другом конце комнаты. В нарезке кадров мелькают ткани, руки, ноги и парики. Дайчи пытается разглядеть в этой неразберихе Сугу, но оператор не на его стороне. Вот Бо режет ножницами подол кимоно, а вот две незнакомые участницы схватились за одну и ту же вешалку. Суга несколько раз мелькает на фоне, и Дайчи с опаской представляет, что так может пройти всё шоу: Суга не из тех, кто будет расталкивать других и пробиваться на первый план.

Не проходит и пяти минут, как благодаря чудесам монтажа девушки уже полностью готовы к своей фотосессии, а в мастерской материализуется специальная площадка с белым фоном. Участница, которая выходит первой как раз из тех, кого Дайчи пропустил, пока говорил по телефону. Разглядывая её кукольный макияж с огромными ресницами и неестественно пухлыми губами, Дайчи ловит себя на ощущении, что она тоже кого-то напоминает, так что он уже готовится к тому, что это ещё один одноклассник или однокурсник, честное слово, он готов ко всему, но паззл складывается, когда Кио Джин обращается к ней:

— Так что, Мики Нинаж, ты всегда копируешь Ники Минаж?.. Ух, у меня язык заплетается. — Она поднимает фотоаппарат к своему лицу, и Мики приходится отвечать между щелчками затвора.

— Нет, но я многому у нее учусь. Она классная и всегда очень разная.

В бэкстейджевом интервью парниша, который со своей стрижкой горшочком выглядит точно как школьник, с горящими — то ли воодушевлением, то ли гневом — глазами сообщает:

— Я знаю, что здесь нельзя выиграть, если просто кого-то копировать. У меня есть свои собственные таланты. В конце концов, я будущая супер-звезда японского дрэга.

Кио Джин приглашает следующую участницу, Тен-Тен, и Дайчи мгновенно теряет дар речи.

— Гейша из космоса? — озвучивает Кио Джин его сумбурные мысли.

— Да, мэм! — Тен-Тен чудаковато улыбается.

Вместо женственных очертаний, у нее на лице геометрический грим, а парик шипами торчит вверх. По одежде сложно угадать, чем это было изначально — так сильно кимоно преображено. Теперь это… комбинезон? Без рукавов, зато со штанинами, весь в неоновых нашивках и металлических аксессуарах. Сложно поверить, что можно сделать подобное за пятнадцать минут. Позу она принимает тоже странную, но Кио Джин делает пару снимков и объявляет:

— Есть кадр, отлично! Следующая.

В дрэге действительно найдётся место самым разным проявлениям эстетики, думает Дайчи, сам ещё не уверенный, понравилась ему эта Тен-Тен или нет.

Следующей под объектив выходит Хотару: в каждой её позе чувствуется профессионализм, словно она каждый день снимается для обложек. Кажется, она упоминала, что работает моделью? С костюмом она осталась верна своему подростковому стилю и сделала кимоно в духе уличной моды, добавив мелких деталей, так что в глазах начинает рябить, и открыв свои длинные и худые ноги.

За ней следует очередная девушка, которую Дайчи проворонил в начале. Он пропустил куда больше, чем надеялся. На девушке узкая юката, подвязанная поясом выше, чем нужно, — не на талии, а совсем под грудью, но в глаза бросается совсем не это, и даже не длинная коса, лежащая на плече, а странный головной убор. Кио Джин тоже обращает на него внимание, спрашивает:

— Это у тебя кокошник, я правильно произношу?

— Да, я здесь соединила русскую и японскую традиции, — девушка вертится, показывая наряд. — Это потому что у меня есть русские корни, и мой образ для дрэга — Елена Прекрасная, героиня из сказок. Она красивая и умная, прямо как я.

Где-то в стороне, не расцепляя зубы и совсем тихо Лола бормочет: «Кто тебе такое сказал?», но от микрофонов не ускользнет ничего.

— Х-м, — тянет Кио Джин, — Елена, Лола, Бо зэ Дрэг Квин, вы токийские девочки любите сложные имена, да?

— Можно звать меня Лена!

Она говорит по-японски без акцента, но черты лица действительно отличаются от всех остальных. Особенно, когда она улыбается — получается почти гипнотически. Правду говорят, что хафу неимоверно красивые. Если уж на то пошло, Дайчи здесь почти в каждую готов немножечко влюбиться. Но больше всего он хочет увидеть Сугу.

И наконец до него доходит очередь.

Дайчи не сразу понимает, что это именно Суга, потому что его лицо скрыто, но потом тот поднимает накидку, придерживая её руками, и у Дайчи в голове отчетливо щелкает. Это звук, с которым на место становится и узнавание, и осознание, что все пропало. Можно подавать в суд на продюсеров за сломанную жизнь, они определенно специально подбросили туда свадебное кимоно.

На фоне традиционного белого капюшона лицо Суги выглядит совсем молочным, и взгляд сразу же притягивают губы матово-бархатного красного цвета, в тон поясу и цветам на подоле. Дайчи старается не думать о символизме, чтобы не травмировать себя ещё больше, о том, как сочетается белый цвет невинности и чистоты с дерзким красным, как скромно Суга складывает руки и улыбается уголком губ, почти с вызовом… о чёрт, он старался не думать, но это невозможно. Все полминуты, пока Суга позирует, Дайчи наблюдает как завороженный, а после смотрит на экран, не различая ровным счетом ничего, потому что все мысли по-прежнему сосредоточены на безупречной невесте. Дайчи легко может представить себя рядом, в традиционных хакама и хаори, поддерживающим Сугу под локоть, чтобы тот ненароком не споткнулся о подол. Может представить клятвы вечной любви и первые волнительные прикосновения к телу, когда слои одежды спадают…

— Давай еще хокку напиши, романтик, — стонет Дайчи, закрыв лицо руками и проглотив половину звуков, потому что ругать себя за подобные мысли так же стыдно, как эти мысли думать.

За своими фантазиями он благополучно пропускает оставшуюся часть фотосессии и вскидывается, когда Кио Джин объявляет:

— Лучшее фото получилось у Шуги. Поздравляю, милая.

Сугавара ослепительно улыбается и прижимает ладони к щекам — или делает вид, что прижимает, потому что макияж ничуть не смазывается.

В интервью он просто сияет от радости.

— Не могу поверить, я выиграл первый челлендж. Я войду в историю? — он смеется и ерошит волосы. И выглядит таким открытым и притягательным, совсем как Дайчи помнит его со школы. И из-за этого, глядя на него, Дайчи снова ощущает себя влюблённым семнадцатилетним мальчишкой. 

Катастрофа. Иначе не скажешь.

— Так как ты победила, — продолжает Кио Джин, — можешь выбрать себе команду для следующего челленджа и назначить капитана команде соперников, опираясь на то, кто по твоему мнению лучше всех справился с мини-челленджем.

Суга выходит вперед, несправедливо красивый в свадебном кимоно, и с наигранной задумчивостью оглядывает переминающихся перед ним королев.

— Хотару, — называет Суга первое имя. 

За кадром голос Хотару объясняет, что они из одной тусовки и уже работали вместе. Следом к Суге присоединяются Амикава, Тен-Тен и Мики. В противоположной группе Лола и Сугу-Химэ взглядами мечут друг в друга молнии. Суга объясняет свой выбор в интервью:

— Сначала я хотел выбрать Лолу вместо Амикавы, но потом понял, что это отличный шанс для них с Сугу-Химэ поработать вместе и, возможно, разрешить свои разногласия. — Суга мило улыбается, но его глаза блестят, как у дьяволёнка, и Дайчи совсем не верит в искренность его намерений. — Командная работа творит чудеса!

Капитаном соперников Суга назначает Лолу, и теперь Дайчи почти уверен, что он развлекается в своё удовольствие за счёт чужой драмы.

— Ваш макси-челлендж на сегодня, — Кио Джин выдерживает паузу, — подготовить чирлидерский номер. Чтобы лучше вжиться в роли, представьте, что поддерживаете волейбольную команду на важном матче. Правильная поддержка может решить исход игры! Так что, если вы хотите, чтобы ваш любимый игрок обратил на вас внимание и поблагодарил в индивидуальном порядке, — участницы переглядываются, посмеиваясь над намёком, — и чтобы судьи назвали вас лучшей на этой неделе, придётся хорошенько постараться. Сначала вы подготовите костюмы, а потом поработаете с приглашённым хореографом. И не забывайте, несмотря на то, что это командный челлендж, я хочу увидеть в вашем выступлении то, что делает дрэг каждой из вас уникальным. Удачи, птенчики!

Кио Джин выходит из комнаты под аплодисменты от участниц, и после короткой рекламы они расходятся по своим рабочим местам и начинают вылезать из каблуков, париков, кимоно или того, что когда-то было кимоно, в случае Тен-Тен.

Под острыми стрелками, густыми ресницами и утягивающим бельём прячутся усталые помятые парни. Благодаря бэкстейджевым интервью Дайчи удаётся соотносить их со сценическими образами, но у них самих таких подсказок нет, поэтому за реакциями наблюдать забавно.

— Подождите, подождите, что? — Лена подбегает к Харуко и Хинако и беспокойно вертит головой, рассматривая их без париков и макияжа. — Вы что, одинаковые? Как так!

— Это называется близнецы, Лена-чан, — Лола стирает с глаз макияж и со своими торчащими без парика волосами выглядит устрашающе. — Дети одной матери, развившиеся из одной яйцеклетки…

— Оставь в покое яйцеклетки нашей матери, — перебивает её Харуко. Кто-то смеется за кадром.

Чуть поодаль Тен-Тен напротив зеркала собирает свои настоящие волосы рыже-красного цвета в хвост на макушке, чтобы смыть с лица сложную геометрическую конструкцию, нарисованную для предыдущего задания. Даже вне образа внешность у неё нестандартная, и подвижная мимика только усиливает общее впечатление странности.

— М-м, я думала у тебя из-за грима лицо страшненькое. Но без — всё ещё хуже, — снисходительно говорит Сугу-Химэ, расположившаяся по соседству.

— Господи, вот кто бы говорил, с такой-то рожей. — От вовремя включённого микрофона ничего не скроется, и голос Лолы чётко выделяется на фоне общих разговоров.

Во вставке с интервью Тен-Тен выглядит ещё более странно с торчащими вертикально волосами и подведёнными чёрным круглыми глазами с тяжёлыми веками.

— И к чему это было? Она думает, что как-то меня заденет? — Тен-Тен пожимает плечами. — Эти девоньки-рыбоньки с конкурсов красоты не представляют себе, что можно не просто носить шмотки из модных журналов, а проявлять свою фантазию. Дрэг должен быть искусством, сучки.

После нескольких кадров с Бо, бегающей по комнате в одних трусах в поисках потерявшегося чемодана, и пары восхищённых комментариев от остальных по поводу ярко выраженных мышц её «спины, рук, бедёр и вообще», команды собираются за соседними столами, на которых разноцветными блестящими кучами громоздятся варианты чирлидерской формы.

— Я так понимаю, делать с этим можно все, что угодно? — уточняет Тен-Тен, прикладывая к себе сиреневую юбку.

— Да, но сначала нам нужно выбрать цвета, которые мы будем использовать для костюмов и флагов, мы же поддерживаем одну команду, — говорит Суга.

Все принимаются рыться в одежде, придирчиво разглядывая доступные варианты, а Дайчи понимает, что узнаёт в этом бардаке руки Суги, даже не видя его лица, и чувствует себя то ли влюблённым дураком, то ли извращенцем. Впрочем, одно другому не мешает.

— О, вот! — Суга поднимает над головой чёрно-оранжевую майку. 

Дайчи замирает, узнав цвета своей школьной команды. Не долго думая, Суга выбирает именно этот вариант, не совещаясь с остальными и аргументируя это тем, что оранжевый и чёрный хорошо контрастируют и помогут им выделиться на сцене. Большинство поддерживает это решение, одна Амикава с кислым лицом откладывает в сторону что-то бело-голубое. 

Первым делом они принимаются за флаг — натянуть на уже готовую основу кусок ткани не так сложно. Надпись «Вперёд к победе» поручают Тен-Тен, как самой креативной из группы, и, на неэкспертный взгляд Дайчи, она неплохо справляется с каллиграфией.

Тем временем, за соседним столом Лола и Сугу-Химэ разве что не тычут друг другу в лицо куски ткани красного и зелёного цветов. У команды Суги уже почти готов флаг, когда здесь голосом разума неожиданно становится Бо, и путём открытого голосования вторая команда выбирает красный цвет.

— Не волнуйся, милая, зелёный всегда с тобой — твоё лицо никуда не денется, — говорит Лола.

Участницы принимаются за костюмы — база у всех одинаковая, но упор на индивидуальность в челленжде вынуждает их подумать над тем, как эту самую индивидуальность выразить.

— Выделиться проще простого — я сделаю свой лучший макияж русской красавицы с румяными щеками и надену венок, — говорит Лена, даже не притрагиваясь к форме, в то время, как Бо, высунув от усердия язык, клеит на юбку стразы. — Жалко, что нельзя надеть купальник, да, Куроо-сан? Вы вечно их носите.

— Лев, заткнись, — сквозь зубы шипит Лола, которая как раз пытается соорудить на манекене что-то отдаленно похожее на купальник. Дайчи несколько раз повторяет странное имя — Лев. Точно, Лена ведь хафу, вот и настоящее имя у неё тоже иностранное. 

В соседней команде точно так же кипит работа, Тен-Тен что-то скетчит на обрывке бумаги, Мики оккупировала швейную машинку, а Суга увлеченно роется в коробке с дополнительными материалами.

— На первый взгляд не скажешь, но это сложный челлендж, — говорит на фоне голос Суги, смена кадра, и он смущенно улыбается в камеру в бэкстейдже. — Сохранить командный дух, но показать индивидуальность, а впереди ещё и хореография! Я никогда не поддерживал спортсменов и не знаю, как это правильно делать. В старшей школе я, конечно, ходил на игры нашей волейбольной команды, но только из-за их капитана-красавчика. Я просто сидел и пялился на него! Это слабо тянет на опыт чирлидинга.

Сердце Дайчи пропускает удар. Картинка на экране меняется, в рабочей комнате кипит работа и не смолкают голоса, но перед глазами Дайчи стоит лицо Суги, а в ушах звенят его слова. Какова вероятность того, что капитан-красавчик — это он? Ведь дело могло происходить и на первом году старшей школы, когда Дайчи даже в основном составе не играл. Хотя нужно признать, что их тогдашнего капитана красавчиком мог назвать только кто-то с очень странным фетишем. Сугу на матчах он помнит хорошо, особенно тот случай, когда впервые заметил его на трибунах и принял мяч лицом, а потом едва не довыделывался до серьёзного столкновения с сокомандником, так его вдохновило чужое присутствие. Он закрывает лицо руками и едва сдерживает стон, чтобы не беспокоить соседей. В конце концов, они не виноваты в том, что его школьный краш не просто оказался геем и дрэг-квин, а ещё и испытывал к нему взаимную симпатию в школе. На экране мелькают бэкстейджевые интервью (не Суги), какие-то разговоры, крупные планы швейных машинок и клеевых пистолетов, Хотару, демонстративно игнорирующая Лолу, Лена, рассыпавшая целую банку блёсток, и, наконец, заставка шоу, за которой следует рекламный блок. Дайчи встаёт, наливает себе воды, возвращается на футон и берёт в руку телефон. Он надеялся, что шоу о дрэге станет бессмысленным развлечением на один вечер, а не перевернёт его мир, но люди вообще редко получают то, на что надеются.

После рекламного блока и заставки на экране появляется обширный пустой подиум в форме буквы Т. Дайчи откладывает в сторону телефон с открытой страничкой поиска, с которой на него смотрит сразу пять фотографий Суги в дрэге.

— Наш первый макси-челлендж — поддержать волейбольную команду на соревнованиях, — напоминает отвлёкшимся зрителям Мики, сверкая широкой улыбкой и волосами, которые похожи на кукольные, настолько они гладкие и ровные. — Я заняла второе место на соревнованиях по гимнастике в средней школе и хорошо танцую вог, но немного переживаю за свои актёрские навыки.

Первой на подиум выходит Лена, всё ещё невозможно высокая, даже в кедах на плоской подошве. Она задирает голову, оглядывая новое помещение, и получает пинок от следующей за ней Лолы.

— Не стой в проходе, узко.

— Лола-чан всё про узкие проходы знает, — тянет Сугу-Химэ, щурясь так, что глаза превращаются в щелки. 

На подиум выходят остальные участницы. Лена запоздало хихикает, выстраивая в голове ассоциацию, но внимание Дайчи, совсем как когда-то в школе, переключается на Сугу, как только он появляется в кадре. В пастельно-фиолетовой футболке и белых шортах он снова самый бледный на фоне остальных, но всё равно самый яркий. Без каблуков он еще и самый низкий. Настоящее противоречие.

Камера отъезжает ещё дальше и оказывается, что перед подиумом кто-то стоит. Молодой парень в майке без рукавов и с торчащими ежистыми волосами здоровается с выстроившимися на подиуме участницами и представляется хореографом Ивайзуми.  
Амикава беззвучно говорит «Вау!», а Тен-Тен многозначительно двигает тонкими бровями на пятисекундной вставке с реакциями, которые, надо сказать, прямо пропорциональны обхвату бицепса Ивайзуми.

— Для начала, нам нужны капитаны команд-чирлидеров. Перед тем, как вы покажете своё умение зажечь площадку и задать победное настроение, вы встретитесь на трибунах и бросите друг другу вызов.

Вперед выходят Суга и Лола со своими флагами. Флаг команды Лолы недоделан, наверняка из-за развернувшегося до рекламного блока спора между Лолой и Сугу-Химэ.

— Лола демонстрирует постоянство, — говорит Сугу-Химэ в бэкстейджевом интервью, разглядывая свои ногти; Дайчи замечает пальмы на ее тёмно-зелёной гавайской рубашке. — Её флаг такая же обвисшая тряпка, как и её платья.

Ассистенты Ивайзуми демонстрируют танец капитанов-чирлидеров, используя флаги, как мечи. На первый взгляд, ничего сложного, но Лола роняет флаг, а Суга путается в шагах на первой попытке. Амикава на заднем плане закатывает глаза.

— Стойте, стойте, Шуга, — Ивайзуми останавливает неловкое топтание по сцене, — это не фехтование, не пытайся, проколоть соперника флагом, и следи за собственными шагами, ты слишком отвлекаешься на Лолу.

— Это все мой животный магнетизм. — Лола, не глядя, вытягивает в сторону ладонь и Бо несется к ней через половину сцены. Хлопок звонким эхом разносится по залу.

— Мы как будто единый организм! — смеется Бо.

— Да, у вас один мозг, — говорит стоящая рядом Хотару с непроницаемым выражением лица, — на двоих.

Все улыбаются, Ивайзуми фыркает, не пытаясь скрыть веселье, Тен-Тен и вовсе ржет, а Бо и Лола замирают с одинаково оскорбленными лицами, похожие в этот момент друг на друга больше, чем близнецы Мио. Лола театрально прижимает руку к груди и смотрит на Хотару, как будто это самое большое предательство в её жизни, но Ивайзуми не дает сцене развернуться, напоминая, что время на разучивание хореографии ограничено. Атмосфера тут же меняется, даже Бо, которая дышит вниманием и шумом, как кислородом, замолкает и сосредотачивается на репетиции.

— Выходит, что мы открываем челлендж, — говорит Суга в камеру в бэкстейджевом интервью и смущённо проводит рукой по светлым волосам, на мгновение отведя взгляд в сторону. Дайчи интересно, как скоро эпизод сольют в сеть и насколько странно это будет — сохранить себе этот момент, как фотографию. — Хореография не особенно сложная, но здесь, как мне кажется, гораздо важнее вжиться в роль, показать, чья команда победит, и задать тон всему номеру. — Она ласково улыбается. Дайчи уверен, что если бы на его нынешних университетских играх на трибунах сидел Суга и улыбался, как сейчас, он бы принял сто процентов подач противника и забил бы как минимум пять эйсов в одном сете.

Суга и Лола достаточно быстро справляются со своей частью номера. Приходит время общей хореографии, капитаны откладывают флаги и все вооружаются шуршащими помпонами. На этот раз Ивайзуми сам демонстрирует движения. Камера мельком показывает его прохлаждающихся ассистентов — розововолосый вешается на брюнета со спины, и тот его скидывает. Дайчи немного завидует царящей на съемочной площадке атмосфере свободы и абсолютного принятия, где никто не вынужден притворяться и выдумывать себе девушек и волен сколько угодно говорить о том, кто и как ему нравится. Тем временем, происходящее на сцене сложно назвать танцем — Хинако запинается на особо резком повороте, Лена путается в собственных ногах, многие путаются в последовательности движений, а у Дайчи путаются мысли в голове, потому что камера фокусируется на сосредоточенном лице Суги, который наблюдает за Ивайзуми и ловит каждый его шаг. У него бледные коленки и стройные ноги, и оператор имеет наглость перевести камеру на его соседку Хотару, маска безразличия которой уже дала трещину, прежде чем Дайчи успевает рассмотреть что-нибудь еще.

— ...три-четыре-пять-шесть... — Ивайзуми отсчитывает шаги, задавая ритм, но Лена все равно умудряется выбиваться из своей команды, а Тен-Тен сеет хаос в своей. Амикава не выдерживает, останавливает её и пытается показать, как нужно, но Тен-Тен, довольная собой, продолжает в том же духе. Амикава закатывает глаза.

— Я с ними окосею! — жалуется она в камеру в секундном фрагменте интервью. Дайчи не сдерживает смешок, когда показывают короткую нарезку с закатывающей глаза Амикавой. — Именно поэтому я пока откладываю открытие своей студии. Ты хочешь учить людей прекрасному, а тебе достается Тен-Тен!

На другом конце подиума, Лола и Бо впервые прогоняют танец без заминок, едва ли не шаг в шаг. Бо празднует, подбрасывая в воздух блестящие помпоны, и один приземляется на Сугу-Химэ.

— Здесь нужен не хореограф, а воспитатель! — говорит она, брезгливо поправляя волосы, и Дайчи отчасти её понимает. 

При этом, несмотря на всю дурашливость отдельных участниц, каждая из них подходит к задаче профессионально, даже если не особенно хорошо танцует или не запоминает движения с первого раза. После нескольких прогонов, которые зрителям показывают урывками, — вот Лена успешно исполняет шаги, вот Тен-Тен удается синхронизироваться со своей командой, вот Хинако перестает запинаться на повороте, — на сцене вырисовывается согласованный танец.

— Чирлидинг — это, оказывается, сложно, — говорит Тен-Тен в интервью и вздыхает. Её красно-рыжие волосы отрицают существование гравитации и на кислотно-синем фоне смотреть на них почти больно. У неё выразительное лицо, подведённые даже вне образа круглые глаза и подвижные губы. — Я танцую, но в своих выступлениях я использую стиль, который можно назвать “укушенный опоссум”. Ему очень легко научиться, вы видели, как бегает опоссум? Представьте, что вы точно такой же борющийся за жизнь маленький уродец, за которым гонится большой орёл и которому при этом нужно танцевать вог, и бегите! Но, очевидно, сумчатые не вдохновляют капитанов на победы, поэтому в этом челлендже я постараюсь воззвать к своему внутреннему лебедю и поразить судей грацией. Я докажу, что могу быть разносторонней.

В следующем кадре участницы стоят на подиуме, выстроившись в ряд, заметно уставшие. У Суги растрепались волосы и порозовели щеки, он что-то говорит Хотару и поднимает локоть, чтобы толкнуть её в бок, но Хотару привычно уходит от тычка. Дайчи вспоминает, что они знакомы и иррационально завидует Хотару. Сугу-Химэ разговаривает с близнецами, а Бо обнимает Лолу со спины, пристроив подбородок у неё на плече. Многие явно готовы распрощаться с хореографом.

— Наконец-то! — говорит Харуко на вставке. — По репетиции мне казалось, что этот матч, который мы поддерживаем, никогда не закончится!

— Отлично, все более-менее запомнили начало, — говорит Ивайзуми и выглядит подозрительно довольным. Фоновая музыка зловеще замирает. — А теперь разучим парные танцы!

Крупный план выхватывает округлившиеся глаза и поднятые брови. Очевидно, такого подвоха никто не ожидал.

— Танцевать вы будете с соперницами, — рассказывает Ивайзуми дальше. — Вас ждёт такой себе танцевальный баттл, я даю вам основу, пару поддержек, но ваша задача, как и во всем этом челлендже, показать, кто здесь победитель. Всё очень просто.

— Да, всё очень просто, — говорит Хотару в бэкстейдже с милейшей улыбкой, и Дайчи поражается её способности превратить любую фразу в сарказм. — Не сломать конечности себе, своей партнёрше и умудриться впечатлить зрителей. Очень легко.

На пары участниц делит Ивайзуми. Суге снова достается Лола, тактильная Бо немедленно обнимает обреченно замершую Хотару, Сугу-Химэ, несмотря на разницу в росте, свысока смотрит на Тен-Тен, Мики насупленно встает рядом с высоченной Леной, а близнецы и Амикава формируют не пару, а трио.

— С одной стороны, мне хочется возмутиться, потому что двое на одного это неспортивно, но с другой стороны, стоит их пожалеть, потому что даже если бы мне пришлось соревноваться со всей командой, я бы их раздавила, как жуков. — Амикава щёлкает пальцами, демонстрируя, как именно она это сделает, и сладко улыбается. 

Дайчи не уверен, что она нравится ему как человек, но её самоуверенность далеко не безосновательна — в ролике сразу после интервью она безошибочно повторяет хореографию и даже с растрепанными волосами выглядит, как модель на миллион, которой эту укладку делали три топовых стилиста в шесть рук. Заминки возникают только с поддержками со стороны Хинако. Ивайзуми шагает к ним, чтобы помочь, но не успевает и слова сказать, как Амикава властно берёт дело в свои руки, указывая, что именно Хинако делает не так. Теперь во вставке-интервью появляется Ивайзуми, за его спиной сцена и топчущиеся по ней участницы. Видимо, это перерыв на репетиции, не вошедший в основное шоу, — Суга болтает с Тен-Тен, Бо и Лола сидят на краю сцены, свесив ноги, Лена и вовсе лежит лицом вниз.

— Амикава мастер своего дела, с этим не поспоришь, — говорит Ивайзуми и криво улыбается, — но умение соблюдать субординацию важное качество, которое нужно любому профессионалу. И я не уверен, что у неё это умение есть.

Смена кадра, и вот Ивайзуми мягко, но настойчиво перебивает Амикаву, давая ей понять, что она перешагнула границы, и то, как легко она сдаётся, наталкивает Дайчи на мысль, что всё это было сделано ради внимания хореографа. Хинако так и не удаётся злосчастная поддержка во время репетиции, но она намерена освоить её к финальному выступлению.

Следующими вперед выходят Сугу-Химэ и Тен-Тен. Они выглядят несколько странно в паре, с небольшой, но заметной разницей в росте. Тен-Тен в яркой футболке с психоделическим рисунком и малиновых шортах похожа на потерявшегося школьника рядом с собранной Сугу-Химэ, и когда они пытаются взаимодействовать, это выглядит комично. Оператор тут же крупным планом показывает лицо Лолы, насмешливо перекошенное, подтверждая самую первую мысль Дайчи о том, что продюсеры не упустят шанса подогреть интерес зрителей к соперничеству между этими двумя. Когда приходит очередь следующей пары, Хотару излучает ещё меньше энтузиазма, чем обычно. То, что ей досталась Бо, играет в этом не последнюю роль, подозревает Дайчи, — вот где настоящий кошмар интроверта. Тем не менее, к концу короткого монтажа-репетиции, в котором много мелькающих конечностей и сумасшедшей прически Бо, в глазах Хотару появляется новый блеск, выдавая, что происходящее ей всё-таки небезразлично.

Мики и Лена выходят друг другу навстречу с разных концов подиума, как настоящие дуэлянты. Мики высоко задирает голову, но не смотрит на Лену снизу вверх, это встреча равных. В отличие от предыдущих парных репетиций, которые были именно репетициями перед финальным номером, это непритворное сражение. Участницы, стоящие на заднем плане, переглядываются, Лола выглядит, как гордый родитель, жестом показывает на Лену и что-то говорит. Дайчи почти уверен, что это что-то включает фразу «они так быстро растут» и воображаемую слезу. Ивайзуми задумчиво потирает подбородок.

— Я решил немного поменять им парную хореографию в последний момент, добавил элементов посложнее, — говорит он в интервью. — Грех не использовать эту энергию, нужно только направить ее в правильное русло.

— Почему поддержки делает только Лена? — громко спрашивает Мики, рукой отлепляя ото лба перекосившуюся влажную челку после очередного переворота в руках Лены. Её гимнастическое прошлое видно невооруженным глазом, Мики легко и текуче двигается, прекрасно владея своим телом. — Это потому что она выше? Я сильная, я её подниму!

— Вот так, девочка, покажи им, где раки зимуют! — кричит откуда-то из-за кадра Тен-Тен. Мики старательно не выдает смущение, но даже на экране своего не слишком хорошего телевизора Дайчи видит, как краснеют кончики её ушей.

Результат попытки Мики поднять Лену зрителям не показывают — только монтаж раскрасневшихся лиц и напряжённых мышц обеих в паре с бэкстейджевыми вставками, на которых лица остальных участниц выражают разные степени удивления. Дайчи немного разочарован, но быстро забывает об этом, потому что на сцену выходит последняя пара, состоящая из Лолы и Суги. Дайчи немедленно залипает на контраст между ними — темноволосая смуглая Лола в ярко-красной рубашке и почти бесцветный Суга с выкрашенными в серый волосами. Дайчи невольно смотрит на свою руку и думает, будет ли его кисть так красиво выделяться на чужой бледной коже, как выделяется кисть Лолы, когда она притягивает к себе Сугу, чтобы уронить в поддержке почти до пола.

Дайчи даже не пытается себе врать, что не хотел бы сейчас на место Лолы, пусть даже придётся встать на каблуки и надеть парик. Единственное, на что он, пожалуй, не готов, так это познать ту магию, которая превращает парня в куклу Кена, но и здесь положение можно исправить пышной юбкой, как у Бо. Последний монтаж с Сугой и Лолой непозволительно короткий, и вот Ивайзуми вместе с ассистентами благодарит участниц за работу и в напутствие советует им не расслабляться, а хорошо поработать над проблемными местами. В ответ сразу несколько участниц, уже уходя со сцены, отпускают шуточки про свои «места» и связанные с ними проблемы.

— Как оригинально! — комментирует Амикава. — Я не комедийная королева, но если они продолжат в том же духе, я выиграю даже комедийный челлендж, не говоря уже об этом.

В следующем кадре снова пустая сцена, камера резко отъезжает назад, захватывая студию целиком, и её тут же скрывает заставка шоу. Дайчи поднимает забытый телефон и, пока в рекламе рассказывают про отличную минеральную воду и превосходный шампунь, успевает сохранить несколько фотографий Суги и погуглить ещё парочку участниц. Образы Тен-Тен похожи между собой только тем, что очень отличаются от стандартного дрэга, имя Амикавы выдаёт много гифок с фрагментами её танцевальных номеров и пару ссылок на порносайты, «Хотару» поисковик предлагает заменить на «Цукишима Кей», и в результатах гораздо больше модельных фотосессий, чем дрэга, а вместе с Лолой одновременно находятся Бо и Сугу-Химэ — королевы из Токио и правда близки, даже если невольно. Но вот из динамиков звучит уже знакомый мотивчик заставки, и Дайчи поднимает голову. Бо напоминает зрителям о том, что сейчас им предстоит сразиться в танцевальном баттле чирлидеров и в результате одна из участниц покинет шоу. В рабочей комнате вовсю идёт подготовка к кульминации сегодняшнего эпизода. Почти у всех в ушах наушники с музыкой к предстоящему танцу, Амикава кругами ходит вокруг манекена со своей формой, выискивая изъяны, Лена приделывает к цветочному венку ленты, Тен-Тен, пританцовывая, начинает наносить макияж — первые этапы этого процесса выглядят устрашающе.

— Оставь ленты в покое, — негромко говорит Лола Лене, — такими темпами ты будешь сама похожа на чирлидерский помпон, нужно знать меру.

— Но я хочу вот так вжу-у-у-у-х! — Лена взмахивает венком, ленты предсказуемо спутываются.

— Ага, как вжухнешься со сцены, когда тебе обзор закроет. — Лола отодвигает от неё изрядно похудевшие мотки с лентами. Лена хмурится, ещё несколько раз махает венком и берёт ножницы.

— Ты не боишься, что кохай превзойдёт семпая? — спрашивает вдруг Амикава. — Сначала ты ей помогаешь, а потом она отправляет тебя домой.

Лола пожимает плечами.

— Я ей помогаю, чтобы она шею себе не свернула, да и что здесь странного, тебя тоже когда-то кто-то учил. В итоге-то судить будут каждого по способностям, а на них я точно никак не повлияю.

— Помогать кохаям очень важно, — наставительно говорит Тен-Тен откуда-то сбоку, камера переключается на неё. — Мы с Мики-Мики единственные в Шираторизаве занимаемся дрэгом, и я научила её всему, что знаю! Именно поэтому мы друзья.

— Мы не друзья, мы соперники! — сверкает глазами сидящая рядом Мики. Тен-Тен протягивает руку и по-матерински гладит её по волосам, подобранным белым ободком. Мики нахохливается и ещё усерднее водит по лицу кисточкой, пряча под толстым слоем тонального крема румянец.

— Не говорите при мне вслух это название. — Амикава смотрит на собственный костюм так, как будто он предложил ей нечто отвратительное. — Лучший вог-хаус, звёздный состав, заграничные выступления, семпаи помогают кохаям, а своего главного танцора с людьми общаться не научили.

Тен-Тен и Мики переглядываются и улыбаются какой-то одной им известной шутке, а Амикава объясняет в интервью, что её не раз приглашали в эту самую Шираторизаву в качестве танцора. В чём страшная обида, Дайчи не понимает, но у творческих людей свои заморочки, в которые, пожалуй, иногда лучше не лезть. Он отвлекается на тренькнувший входящим сообщением телефон и, вполуха слушая телевизор, быстро отвечает на вопрос по заданию от напарника, которому вздумалось слегка переделать свою часть.

Когда Дайчи снова переключает внимание на шоу, макияж у всех уже где-то на финальной стадии, насколько он может судить, потому что в ход идут подводки, помады и накладные ресницы. Лола обклеивает веки крупными красными блестками, а Суга так щедро посыпает себя белой пудрой, что чихает, и с его лица в воздух взлетает видимое облачко косметики.

— Почему ты Шуга? — спрашивает вдруг Амикава. — Потому что носишь белое? Ты же не сахарок, ты бледная моль, вон даже пыльца с тебя сыплется.

Дайчи думает, что начнётся перепалка, но Суга только улыбается и смахивает лишнюю пудру с лица пушистой кисточкой.

— Я думал над этим, рассматривал Леди Моль либо Мисс Мосс на английский манер. Меня дразнили молью, мол, бледный, неинтересный, не выделяющийся, я даже обижался, но потом как-то увидел настоящую моль, и оказалось, что это дрэг-квин мира насекомых. — Кто-то смеется, Дайчи тоже улыбается. — Серьёзно! Она ведь не только белая бывает, хотя даже белая очень красивая и нежная. Поэтому я и хотел какое-то такое имя, чтобы взять и превратить оскорбления в оружие, но в итоге появилась Шуга, потому что мой дрэг сладкий и воздушный, как сахарная вата.

Дайчи с удивлением отмечает, что макияж преображает не только внешность, но и голоса и даже жесты. Даже голову Суга наклоняет как-то не так и прическу поправляет иначе, как только заканчивает с макияжем и надевает серый, в тон волос, парик. Хотару из сошедшего с обложки парня превращается в надменного вида красотку, как только заканчивает рисовать губы, именно рисовать, потому что она их увеличивает, а не просто обводит свои. Лола косится в её сторону и внезапно выдаёт намеренно низким, мужским голосом:

— Дашь мне попить из своей бутылки? Потому что от взгляда на тебя у меня пересохло во рту.

— Сходите у врача проверьтесь, наверное, у вас сахар в крови повышен. — Хотару переставляет пластиковую бутылку с водой подальше от Лолы.

— Конечно, повышен, ты же такая сладкая красотка. — Лола двигает бровями, но выходит смешно, а не соблазнительно, потому что они у неё нарисованы пока только наполовину.

— Я понял, что вы умеете пользоваться интернетом ещё в первые пять раз, ваши фразочки вряд ли на ком-то сработают.

— Пусть подольше развлекаются, — комментирует происходящее Харуко в интервью, — некоторым пофлиртовать важнее, чем брови дорисовать, это многое говорит об отношении к соревнованию.

— Час Икс настал! — Тен-Тен сменяет Харуко на экране. — План минимум — не разбить своими убийственными движениями все те маленькие лампочки, которые обрамляют сцену. План максимум — конечно же, победить в челлендже!

 

Заставка шоу скрывает широкую улыбку Тен-Тен, и Дайчи почти встаёт с футона, чтобы налить себе ещё воды на рекламе, но из динамиков звучит незнакомая музыка, и на экране ослепительно ярко загораются прожекторы. Дайчи плюхается обратно, не собираясь пропускать ни секунды. На фоне света чернеет силуэт Кио Джин, она разворачивается и выходит вперёд по подиуму, на котором чуть раньше происходила репетиция. По краю действительно горят лампочки, а луч софита следует за каждым шагом Кио Джин, и теперь это действительно похоже на сцену большого представления. Её чёрное платье переливается, как перья экзотической птицы, а туфли на огромных каблуках могут при желании сойти за холодное оружие.

 

— Добро пожаловать на новый сезон! — Кио Джин улыбается в камеру и держит себя так, будто эта сцена принадлежит ей, что, скорее всего, так и есть. — Я рада приветствовать зрителей и наших сегодняшних судей. Ко мне снова присоединилась моя хорошая подруга Саэко-сан, а в качестве гостей нас сегодня почтили присутствием известный талантливый актёр Ино Хироки и танцор и хореограф Ивайзуми Хаджиме.

Судьи, разодетые как на лучшую вечеринку, а не на пару часов в телестудии, здороваются с Кио Джин и благодарят её за честь присутствовать на шоу. Дайчи не вслушивается в их слова, потому что неожиданно переживает за челлендж и заранее болеет за Сугу. Кто бы мог подумать, что дрэг-представление по напряжению может сравниться с настоящим волейбольным матчем. Наконец, Кио Джин объявляет начало состязания и желает участницам удачи. Снова мелькает заставка, и гонка к победе начинается.

Первыми на сцену, как и на репетиции, выходят Лола и Суга, и за собой, как настоящие капитаны, они ведут свои команды. Флаг Лолы больше не похож на тряпку, а форма успешно превращена в красное бикини, но из них двоих выделяется всё равно Суга, в коротком волнистом парике и чёрно-оранжевой чирлидерской юбке в складку. Топ едва прикрывает грудь, обнажая подтянутый бледный живот, и Дайчи очень хочет схватить оператора за руку и остановить, чтобы камера перестала так прыгать и фокусироваться на других участницах. Суга без заминки справляется и с флагом, и с хореографией, не забывая об актёрском мастерстве — Дайчи, который и сам любитель поустрашать противника перед боем, одобряет взгляд, которым он одаривает Лолу. У края сцены лежат заготовленные помпоны, и как только капитаны отбрасывают свои флаги, участницы, с согласованностью, которой не было на репетиции, включаются в действие и поднимают клубки блестящих лент. За громкой ритмичной музыкой, конечно же, не слышно, но Дайчи хорошо представляет, как они шелестят и как щекочут запястья Суги. Под светом софитов его кожа кажется фарфорово-белой, и Дайчи подозревает, что не обошлось без грима, но всё равно очень хочет дотронуться, проследить пальцами выступающие на предплечьях вены, потрогать худые коленки. Юбка Суги подпрыгивает на каждом движении, обнажая аккуратные бледные бёдра и короткие чёрные шорты. Приходит время парных танцев, и оказывается, что на репетиции зрителям показали только часть хореографии, потому что многие движения Дайчи не узнает, да и времени каждый танец занимает больше. Сугу-Химэ и Тен-Тен, похоже, не до конца сумели преодолеть свои отличия, и на фоне музыки звучит голос Тен-Тен без переключения на отдельное интервью:

— Я просто пытаюсь сделать вид, что так и надо! Мы слишком разные, чтобы работать в паре, но если усердно притворяться, что всё в порядке, то даже судьи могут в это поверить. Я использую эту философию в жизни, и пока она меня не подводила.

В трио с близнецами Амикава безоговорочно перетягивает внимание на себя. Хинако точно так же ошибается в поддержке, которая не удавалась ей на репетиции, но даже здесь Амикава умудряется спасти положении, демонстрируя свой опыт и профессионализм как танцора. В самом конце их части выступления она практически расталкивает Харуко и Хинако и делает шпагат с прыжка, подпрыгнув вверх, наверное, на половину своего немаленького роста. Дайчи невольно представляет волейбольную подачу с такой высоты и радуется, что пока с подобными не встречался. Хотару и Бо демонстрируют на удивление слаженную работу, у их танца очень лёгкое, игривое настроение, и Дайчи не может не удивиться, когда понимает, что до этого безэмоциональная Хотару фактически превращает каждое своё движение в флирт, чему Бо охотно и умело подыгрывает. Из них получается контрастная, но красивая пара, правда, духа соперничества во всём этом очень мало. Мики и Лена компенсируют этот недостаток в своей дуэли и, к удивлению Дайчи, венок с прореженными лентами не спадает с волос Лены, даже когда Мики переворачивает её вниз головой в успешной поддержке, выпрошенной на репетиции. Финал, как и начало, снова достаётся капитанам, и Дайчи подползает ближе к телевизору, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Суге настолько хорошо удаётся не теряться в хореографии, принимать нужные позы для поддержек в смуглых руках Лолы и при этом подмигивать и улыбаться на камеру, что сложно поверить, что это его первый опыт чирлидинга. В финале все снова подбирают свои помпоны и флаги и замирают на противоположных концах сцены в угрожающих позах. Музыка затихает, и судьи нестройно аплодируют участницам. Дайчи с удивлением понимает, что, кажется, так болел за Сугу, что вспотел, и сердце колотится, как когда переживаешь за любимую команду. Наверное, нужно признать, что явные шансы на победу есть сразу у нескольких королев, но Дайчи необъективен и своего победителя он выбрал ещё до начала репетиций.

Напоследок участницы, за кулисами поправив макияж и прически, одна за другой проходят по подиуму, чтобы дать получше рассмотреть образы, которые они создали для себя на основе униформы. В конце они выстраиваются в одну линейку перед судьями.

— Спасибо за прекрасное выступление, — говорит Кио Джин. — Вы хорошо поработали и как команды, и как отдельные участники. Я уверена, если бы мы сейчас были на настоящем матче, все следили бы не за мячом, а только за вами.

Сидящие рядом с ней выглядят довольными. Дайчи подозревает, что вживую всё смотрелось ещё лучше, чем в записи.

— Те, чьи имена я назову, сделайте шаг вперёд. Мики Нинаж, Тен-Тен, Бо зэ Дрэг Квин, Сугу-Химэ, Елена Прекрасная, Хотару. Вы все в безопасности. Можете покинуть сцену. — Девушки выдыхают практически в унисон, спускаются по ступенькам со сцены и становятся сзади, по обе стороны от подиума. Кио Джин обращается к оставшимся: — Вы представляете лучших и худших на этой неделе. Перейдём к судейской критике. Мио Хинако, ты первая.

Та кивает и по лицу видно, что она не ждёт ничего хорошего. Однако Саэко её хвалит:

— Мне нравится твой наряд. Видно, что он удобный, но при этом яркий и запоминающийся. Ты для меня выделялась на фоне остальных девочек.

— Но хореография… — подхватывает Ивайзуми, и музыкальная тема на фоне сразу меняется на какую-то уж очень тревожную, разве что часы не тикают для нагнетания атмосферы. — Ты обещала, что всё доработаешь. А я сейчас видел то же, что на репетиции.

— Я пыталась, — отвечает Хинако подавлено.

— Дальше Мио Харуко, — говорит Кио Джин. — Это очевидно, что у тебя чуть больше навыков. Но когда Хинако начинала сбиваться, ты смотрела на неё и всё шло наперекосяк. Я понимаю, что вы близнецы и привыкли всё делать вместе, но здесь каждый сам за себя.

Критика обоснованная и правильная, но в итоге звучит так жёстко, что даже Дайчи становится неуютно. Стоять там перед судьями, наверное, ещё хуже, чем когда тебя отчитывает тренер за неудачный приём. А когда очередь доходит до Суги, от волнения становится трудно дышать. На совершенно объективный и беспристрастный взгляд Дайчи, Суга справился лучше всех, но от судей не знаешь чего ждать.

— Шуга, сегодня ты для меня была главной звездой, — говорит Ино Хироки, и Дайчи моментально проникается симпатией к этому парню. Видно, что у человека всё в порядке со вкусом. — Я правда не мог отвести от тебя глаз, ты прекрасна.

— Спасибо, вы тоже красавчик, — улыбается Суга и смущенно заламывает руки.

— Мне даже… Не знаю, можно такое сказать, посмотрев только на одно выступление, но мне даже показалось, у нас с тобой есть что-то общее. Я подумал, что если бы мне как актеру пришлось сыграть тебя — это было бы за честь.

— Ну всё, всё, — вмешивается Кио Джин, — снимете потом себе комнату и будете там флиртовать.

Напоследок ещё раз показывают лицо Суги, и даже под слоем косметики видно, как порозовели его щёки. Дайчи скрипит зубами и уговаривает себя не нервничать — это же ничего не значит, он бы и сам раскраснелся, если бы с ним начали публично заигрывать. А то, что он слышит следом, и вовсе заставляет напрочь забыть об Ино Хироки, о Кио Джин и вообще обо всех на свете.

Это Хотару, её показывают в бэкстейджевом интервью с комментариями о происходящем.

— Ну теперь-то Шуга-сан сможет профессионально поболеть за этого своего капитана со школы, как настоящий чирлидер. — Хотару ухмыляется своей шутке. — И я готов поспорить, что он не устоит.

«Если бы ты только знал!» — думает Дайчи. Вещи, сказанные посторонним человеком, не должны настолько тешить надежду, но Дайчи совершенно бессилен против этого чувства.

Шоу тем временем двигается дальше, и Кио Джин уже обращается к Амикаве. Та стоит в пол-оборота, с гордой осанкой, уперев одну руку в талию, будто не прекращает позировать для фотографий.

— Амикава Химико. Ты знаешь, что такое эффект домино? Когда один оступается и тянет за собой остальных…

У Амикавы в глазах мелькает тревога, а вот лицо не меняется, она ждёт вердикта, не спеша расстраиваться заранее.

— На тебя этот эффект не подействовал, — заканчивает свою мысль Кио Джин. — Ты была уверенна в себе от начала до конца, это очень важно на сцене. Кроме прочего, у тебя большой талант.

— У меня не только талант большой. — Амикава дёргает бровью, а после паузы проводит пальцами по накладной груди, оттягивающей тесный топ.

Краснеет на этот раз почему-то Ивайзуми. Он поспешно опускает взгляд в свои листы с заметками, откашливается и, взяв себя в руки, говорит:

— Репетиция показалась мне не очень слаженной, тебе стоит иногда слушать, что говорят другие. Но во время выступления я забыл обо всём, ты смогла меня удивить и впечатлить. Этот шпагат… Чёрт, ты даже не предупредила, что собираешься выкинуть что-то такое!

Наконец, Кио Джин переходит к последней участнице, ожидающей комментариев.

— Лола, как тебе работа команды? — внезапно спрашивает она.

Лола неуютно ведёт плечом.

— Я старалась сделать всё, что могла, чтобы мы стали одним целым и показали хороший результат. На самом деле, мы на удивление быстро нашли общий язык. Я не ожидала.

При этих её словах камера фокусируется на заднем плане, выхватывая полуулыбку на лице Сугу-Химэ, и Дайчи тут же вспоминает, как вначале опасался, что эти двое повыдёргивают друг другу волокно из париков.

— Итак, выслушав мнение судей, я приняла своё решение. — Кио Джин еще раз обводит участниц взглядом. В студии не раздается ни одного постороннего звука, всё замирает в ожидании вердикта. Кажется, напряжение транслируется прямо через телевизор. — Амикава Химико… Ты в безопасности, можешь присоединиться к остальным.

Вопреки положительному вердикту, Амикава не выглядит довольной. Она поджимает губы, а в последний момент превращает это в улыбку.

— Кажется, она хотела победить, — шепчет Саэко на всю студию. — Мы её расстроили-и-и.

— Шуга… — Когда звучит это имя, у Дайчи сердце леденеет. Хотя он уверен, что всё будет хорошо, иррациональное волнение берёт верх. Наконец, Кио Джин говорит: — Поздравляю, ты побеждаешь в этом испытании!

Дайчи прикусывает кулак, чтобы заглушить рвущееся наружу «Да!». В груди становится тесно от ликования. С самого Суги будто сваливается огромный груз, он выдыхает, чуть ли не сгибаясь пополам, а когда выпрямляется, его лицо выглядит счастливым и от этого прекрасным. Во вставке с бэкстейджем он без пауз выпаливает: «Не могу поверить, что выиграл оба челленджа на этой неделе, как это возможно, а-а-а», хлопает ладонями по щекам и оттягивает их вниз, делая смешную рожицу. И это самое очаровательное, что Дайчи видел в своей жизни.

— Ты выиграла дизайнерское платье от Саэко. Оно будет таким же красивым как то, что на мне. Ну, почти. Потому что никто не должен быть красивее, чем я.

— Вы в любой одежде остаетесь самой прекрасной. — Суга посылает воздушный поцелуй.

Кио Джин пихает Саэко в плечо и шутливо-капризным голосом говорит:

— Вот так надо со мной общаться, запомни уже, наконец!

Суга уходит со сцены, чтобы встать рядом с Бо, которая нервно мнёт низ своей юбки. Это заставляет вспомнить, что осталось ещё трое девушек, получивших не самые лучшие комментарии от судей.

— Лола, как капитан ты несла дополнительную ответственность. — Кио Джин делает такие паузы, будто эфирное время у них бесконечное. — У вашей команды были ошибки и недочёты. Но со своим собственным выступлением ты справилась хорошо. Ты в безопасности.

Дайчи ловит себя на том, что не может расслабиться, несмотря на то, что Суге уже точно ничего не грозит. Он успел проникнуться симпатией к остальным, и хотел бы ещё понаблюдать за Лолой в том числе, так что он чувствует облегчение, глядя как она присоединяется к участницам за сценой.

Атмосфера меняется как по щелчку пальцев.

— Мио Харуко, Мио Хинако, мне жаль, но вы в номинации на выбывание. Сегодня я попросила вас подготовить липсинк на песню «Everyday» группы AKB48.

Свет становится приглушённым, только яркие лучи направлены на участниц, тревожная музыка заставляет чувствовать себя так, будто сейчас начнётся поединок не на жизнь, а на смерть.

— Две королевы, встаньте передо мной, — торжественно произносит Кио Джин, хотя девушки и так стоят перед ней, но видимо ритуал требует специальных заклинаний, — пришло время побороться за свою жизнь.

Дайчи неуютно ёрзает на футоне. Он только догадывается о значении слова «липсинк», но это же не может быть чем-то опасным. Правда?

— Удачи и не упустите свой шанс. — Кио Джин бросает кровожадный взгляд, и в этот момент начинает играть музыка.

По первым же нотам становится понятно, что это та самая песенка, которая полгода назад чуть не свела Дайчи с ума, потому что звучала просто отовсюду, страшно было собственный холодильник открыть — мало ли. Каким-то чудесным образом близнецы преображаются: они обе улыбаются, начиная пританцовывать на вступлении, и в этих улыбках ни следа от мрачного настроя. Наверное, это профессионализм, или им правда нравится находиться на сцене, даже если через пару минут одну из них выгонят. Когда звучат слова, они поют — точнее, двигают губами, попадая под фонограмму, создавая иллюзию. Голоса здорово подходят под их внешность. Ещё и эти костюмы с короткими юбочками — не отличишь от участниц девчачьей айдол-группы. На припеве они даже делают одинаковые движения, не глядя друг на друга, но совершенно синхронно. Наблюдая за ними, Дайчи испытывает странный восторг и ловит себя на том, что двигает плечами в такт ненавистной мелодии. Когда песня переходит к более сильной части, у Харуко будто открывается второе дыхание, она успевает подмигнуть судьям — Ино Хироки, едва ли не покраснев, жестом переспрашивает«кто, я?» — перемещается по сцене, делает пируэт и в конце, не притормозив, стремительно падает прямо на спину. Движение выглядит странно, небезопасно и крайне эффектно. Слышно, как стоящие позади девушки хором восхищенно вздыхают, Кио Джин выглядит такой счастливой, будто наблюдает за выступлением своей дочери, а Саеко выкрикивает “Йе-хей!”. К сожалению, за сиянием Харуко Хинако совсем теряется. Она хорошая, красивая, пластичная, но — недостаточно. Не нужно разбираться в искусстве липсинка — о, теперь Дайчи точно знает, что это такое, — чтобы понять, кто победит.

Когда музыка заканчивается, сестры не возвращаются на свои места в противоположных концах сцены, а идут друг к другу и обнимаются.

— Ты украла мои движения на припеве, — бормочет Харуко. — Ты всегда за мной повторяешь.

— Дурочка, они из клипа, их знают все.

Они так и стоят рядом, Хинако берет Харуко за руку и не отпускает.

— Я приняла своё решение, — говорит Кио Джин. Она выдерживает паузу по всем правилам хорошего тона для телепроектов, а потом объявляет: — Мио Харуко, ты остаешься.

Харуко глубоко вздыхает, запрокинув голову, сжимает свободную руку в кулак, а потом, опомнившись, поворачивается к Хинако. Та пожимает плечами. У обоих на лицах разочарование, смешавшееся с радостью. Ещё одно крепкое объятие на прощание, и Харуко уходит к остальным девушкам.

— Хинако, — обращается Кио Джин неожиданно мягким голосом. — Это не конец, это только начало. Я надеюсь ещё увидеть тебя на вершине. А сейчас ты нас покидаешь, дорогая.

Хинако одними губами говорит “спасибо”, кланяется и уходит в конец подиума, где ее уже ловят другие участницы, чтобы попрощаться. После дня, полного соперничества, они все готовы утешить и поддержать друг друга как настоящие сестры. И съязвить, тоже как настоящие сестры.

— Не грусти, — говорит ей кто-то, — скоро мы и Харуко отправим домой, не успеешь даже соскучиться.

— О нет, она задаст вам жару за нас двоих. А я пока отдохну от неё. — Хинако в последний раз машет рукой и скрывается за сценой.

— Поздравляю, десятка лучших, — говорит Кио Джин, когда все девушки снова поворачиваются к ней. — И не забывайте, испытания только начинаются. Ну а теперь, пусть играет музыка!

Под одну из песен Кио Джин девушки снова поднимаются на сцену. Они танцуют, обнимаются, и просто радуются, что пережили первый этап. Суга толкает в бок Хотару, чтобы расшевелить её, и смеётся. Судьи тоже пританцовывают на своих местах.

Дайчи растягивается на футоне под затихающую мелодию и вздыхает. Пережитых эмоций ему хватит на неделю вперёд, как раз до следующего эпизода. Всего-лишь за какой-то час его жизнь сделала нехилый оборот, он включал телевизор с любопытством и легким опасением, а теперь расстраивается из-за выбывшей Хинако, сопереживает еще десяти участницам, а засыпая будет думать о голосе Сугавары, о его улыбке, стараниях, целеустремленности. И, наверное, ещё о чулках на его ногах.

Он поднимает с пола телефон, в твиттере всё ещё открыт профиль Шуги. Там сплошь информация об ивентах, ретвиты новостей дрэг-рэйса, иногда фотографии, и на каждой записи неимоверное количество лайков. Наверное, ему и в директ пишут много, так что Дайчи твёрдо приказывает себе не надеяться на ответ, а всё же открывает поле нового сообщения.


End file.
